


0.5

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [5]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	0.5

: : : : :  
  
 **Пять**  
  
— Я уверен, ты знаешь, но — октябрь, Чанмин! Конец октября!  
  
— И что?  
  
— То, что холодно ужасно, если ты не заметил.  
  
— Я делаю это для тебя. Ты же любишь сюда ходить.   
  
— Люблю. Весной и летом. Днём!  
  
— Не будь таким придирчивым, сам знаешь, днём мы не можем.  
  
— Но почему сегодня? После такого сильного дождя, в такой сильный ветер?!  
  
— Я тебе что, синоптик? Откуда мне было знать, что пойдёт дождь и будет холодно? Я запланировал это ещё неделю назад, когда нам сказали, что вечер будет свободный.  
  
— А перенести?  
  
Чанмин останавливается и поворачивается к плетущемуся за ним Джеджуну.  
  
— Слушай, если тебе не нравится, мы развернёмся и пойдём домой. Препираться с тобой весь вечер — редкий свободный вечер — точно не входило в мои планы.  
  
— Мы всегда препираемся, — бормочет Джеджун, пряча нос в воротнике.  
  
Чанмин поднимает брови.  
  
— Я хочу! — тут же спохватывается тот. — К тому же если ты мне не покажешь, что там у тебя в пакетике, я умру от любопытства ещё до того, как мы доедем до дома. А я уверен, что содержимое ты мне покажешь только тут, — уверяет Джеджун, явно стараясь улыбаться своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
  
— Вот теперь знай: твои познания о содержании «пакетика», как ты выразился, будут всецело зависеть от твоего дальнейшего поведения.  
  
— А?  
  
Чанмин закатывает глаза и, тяжело вздохнув, возобновляет путь.  
  
— Говорю, будешь продолжать капризничать, фиг я тебе покажу, что внутри пакета.  
  
— Жестоко, но честно, — соглашается Джеджун, нагоняя его.  
  
В этом месте у реки пологие берега, но тропинки старые и хорошо протоптанные. Хотя сейчас на горизонте людей не видно, Чанмин уверен, что сюда приходит множество народу каждый день. Не может же быть, чтобы о таком восхитительном месте по стечению невероятных обстоятельств знали только участники небезызвестной группы.   
  
Где-то вдалеке слышны звуки шоссе, а впереди виднеется один из мостов. В его сторону они и идут. К покрытому сейчас уже старой травой пологому склону, где сидеть можно почти у самой воды.   
  
Ветер действительно сильный. Засовывая руки поглубже в карманы, Чанмин думает, что вообще-то можно было припарковать машину значительно ближе и тогда не пришлось бы проделывать весь этот путь. Но это не приходило ему в голову никогда, ведь каждый раз, приезжая сюда, они шли этой тропинкой. Она часть этого места.  
  
Когда они достигают цели, Джеджун садится на немного покосившуюся скамейку и хлопает в ладоши, поднося их к самому носу.  
  
— Ладно тебе, всё не так уж и плохо, бывало значительно хуже, — ободряюще говорит Чанмин, усаживаясь рядом.   
  
Джеджун открывает рот, собираясь что-то ответить, но тут же его закрывает и улыбается.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — фыркает Чанмин и придвигается чуть ближе, так чтобы их плечи соприкасались.   
  
Если бы не ярко освещённый мост и не город на другом берегу, всё было бы серо-чёрным, неприветливым. Под таким пасмурным небом речная вода кажется густой, словно патока.   
  
— Ты действительно любишь это место? — прерывая тишину, спрашивает Чанмин.  
  
— Люблю. До нашего дебюта я приходил сюда и мечтал о том, что когда стану большой-большой звездой и нигде на планете не будет такого места, где я мог бы спрятаться от глаз обожающей меня публики, останутся только эти несколько скамеечек на берегу Хангана, — говорит Джеджун и смеётся, пряча лицо в складках шарфа, так что видны остаются только глаза.   
  
— Можно считать, что твоя мечта сбылась.  
  
— Определённо можно. Только в мечте всё было как-то иначе.  
  
— В мечтах всегда всё немного не так.  
  
— Реальность мне нравится значительно больше.  
  
Чанмин смотрит на испачканные белые носки своих кедов, на прилипшие к подошве тонкие листы травы и заляпанные шнурки.  
  
— Ну что, будешь засовывать свой любопытный нос с пакет?  
  
— Давай его сюда! — восклицает Джеджун, клацая покрасневшими от холода пальцами в воздухе, изображая краба.  
  
— И почему я только сейчас узнаю, что тебя так легко подкупить? — смеётся Чанмин, вручая ему свою ношу.  
  
— Врёшь, ты всегда это знал. Просто ты хороший и поэтому никогда не смел этим злоупотреблять.  
  
Вытянув из пакета два красиво завёрнутых сэндвича, Джеджун хохочет так, что падает на Чанмина и чуть не роняет их обоих на землю.  
  
— Я даже и помыслить не смел!  
  
— Ну не брильянтовое же украшение ты ожидал, — Чанмин удерживает его от падения.  
  
— Слушай, каким бы наивным я не казался, или каким бы наивным ты меня не считал, я не дурак. И это лучшее, что ты мог принести. Ещё бы термос с чаем.  
  
— Это тебе не ресторан.  
  
— Зануда! Если ты не заметил, еда у меня в руках, а бегаю я очень даже быстро. Стоит быть повежливее с хёном.   
  
— Ты что, шантажируешь меня моей собственной едой?  
  
— Нет, я шантажирую тебя своей едой. Твоей она была, пока ты не отдал её мне.  
  
Вопреки своим словам Джеджун протягивает ему один из сэндвичей, улыбаясь от уха до уха.  
  
Чанмин берёт сэндвич, но всё равно хмурится — для вида.  
  
— Просто подумал, что побегать было бы неплохо, согрелись бы, — поясняет Джеджун.  
  
— Можешь этим заняться, а я еду посторожу, — предлагает Чанмин, разглядывая бутерброд со всех сторон, а потом делает огромный укус.  
  
Джеджун предпочитает не отвечать. Он медленно разворачивает сэндвич, улыбаясь чему-то своему, а сделав первый укус, самозабвенно жуёт, придвигается ближе и берёт Чанмина под руку.   
  
Исключительно для разнообразия и оттого, что — он уверен — в такой темноте их никто не сможет увидеть, да и ветер действительно очень сильный, Чанмин решает сделать вид, что не заметил. А ещё, что не прижимается в ответ.


End file.
